mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 106: Bicentennial Dad
"Bicentennial Dad" was originally released on May 28, 2012. Description Keep it locked to 104.3, WRVMBMBAM, for all your classic rock summer time jam needs. We're cranking out the hits from your favorite rock gods, like Ratt, and also Yahoo Answers. Suggested Talking Points Summer Rock Block, Flirty Fortune Cookie, High-Drive, Wanted Two, Irresistible, The Three Year Gap, Cereals, Titter, Escape Plan Outline 04:42 - I order Chinese food from the same place every other week so. Every time it comes it's the same guy delivering it to me, and recently I've noticed my order has had more things like fortune cookies and all in it. Recently I even found a bottle of juice I didn't order. He's really cute, and is usually friendly and chatty when he delivers the stuff. Is this sudden extra food his way of flirting, and how should I respond? For the record, I am gay, so no problems there! -- Hungry And AwkwardFollowed up upon in Episode 200: The Two-Hundredth One 13:05 - Y - Sent in by T$, from Yahoo Answers user nedhasabigpenis, who asks: Can I high five a driver in an oncoming vehicle? Sometimes when I drive with my windows down, I have an uncanny urge to high five other drivers with their window down. Lets say we're traveling around 35-40mph. If I were to extend my hand out for this celebratory gesture, and engaged a driver traveling in the opposing direction, also traveling around 35-40mph, would said hands break, leaving us to be exchanging high fives with our right hands in the ER? 20:45 - Sponsored by the Independent Film Channel (not a Money Zone segment) 21:15 - I just started at uni, and I'm trying to make new friends there, but I feel like if I try approaching any girls they would feel creeped out like I was hitting on them. I have a long-term girlfriend, so I'm not even interested in that way. Should i be worried about this, and if not how do I shake this feeling? -- Girl-friends, Not Girlfriend 28:05 - Y - Sent in by David Myers, from Yahoo Answers user Nosey Sea, who asks: I am telling my dad the truth about my boyfriends age on sunday. How can i start the conversation off? I am 17 and hes 23, my dad thinks he is 20 what can i say to him to start the conversation off? 36:03 - MZ - Personal message from Cristina Elias. Sponsored by Mob Rules Games. Sponsored by the Independent Film Channel. 40:13 - Hey, I work at an office that enjoys pranks. Most recently we gave a guy a cubicle lawn with real grass while he was away on his honeymoon. That's where the issue is. Another coworker got married and went on his honeymoon. We found out yesterday that when he returns he is going to be fired, but he's totally expecting a prank when he gets back. What do I do? He might think the firing is actually a goof and it could lead to a seriously awkward situation! Maybe I ought to prank him anyway, so that when he gets called into his boss's office he knows it's legit. -- You Got Punked And Also Fired 47:05 - Y - Sent in by Brent Black ("Brentalfloss"), from Yahoo Answers user CBKitty, who asks: Does your spouse ever smile during sex? So me and my husband were having sex the other night and I looked up at him and he was giving me this wide grin. Well, I immediately thought it was very creepy and told him so. Of course, immediately I was completely turned off and told him to finish. I was a little harsh I know but it really creeped me out. I'm expecting a look of pleasure on his face, but not a grin. So does your spouse ever do this? 51:52 - I'm getting married this weekend (Saturday, May 26th) and wanted to know if you've got any outside-the-box advice for solving marital problems. 57:29 - Housekeeping 59:57 - FY - Sent in by Mark Turetsky, from Yahoo Answers user hihiilaina, who asks: I'm convinced i am a potato? Quotes On Irresistible On The Three Year Gap On Titter Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Feminist Category:Video Games Category:Marriage Category:Brentalfloss